


First Chance I Get

by nihilistshiro



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Content, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW, Oikawa is trans, Post-Canon, Pro volleyball au, Semi-Public Sex, They're both on the Japanese national team, iwaoi - Freeform, trans!oikawa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: In which they play for the national team and don't get a lot of time together. After spending the last two weeks apart, Oikawa and Iwaizumi only have a brief window before they are separated again. To make the most of their time, they take advantage of the locker room after practice.For Kinktober Day 1: Deepthroating





	First Chance I Get

**Author's Note:**

> Cute husbands engage in naughtiness. I'm such a sucker for this ship. Hope you enjoy the first fic of Kinktober!

Oikawa stared at his phone, willing the clock to move faster as the minutes blinked forward at a snail’s pace. He was waiting in the locker room, his thick legs straddling the bench as he tapped away at the screen. He'd already showered and changed, but Hajime was still on the court, talking to their coach.

He didn't mind that Iwa-chan took a little bit longer. He _was_ the team captain and generally expected to debrief with the coaching staff after practice.

At least, normally Oikawa wouldn't mind.

But he'd been away shooting a spread for the ESPN body issue and essentially flown home, got two hours of sleep, and headed off to this practice. Luckily, since he and Iwa-chan were both on the Japanese national team, they could carpool.

He scrolled through his Instagram feed, full lips pulling down at the corners as he tried not to focus on the fact that he hadn't gotten laid in well over two weeks. It didn't seem like a long time to the friends he whined to about it, but for Oikawa, it felt like forever.

He and Iwa-chan had always shared an incredibly physical relationship. It started when they were 17 and grew through college, evolving to where they were now as adults. They were at the height of their professional careers but it seemed like the time they got to spend together (off the court) was becoming less and less.

Sure, they could have phone sex and send nudes but that could never replace what it felt like to be with Iwa-chan, to feel his body moving against Oikawa's own.

To feel Iwaizumi _inside_ him.

The mere thought of Iwa-chan between his thighs sent heat spiraling to Oikawa's core. He loved everything about his partner, when they _actually_ got to spend time together, that is. Oikawa was pretty good at keeping his bitterness in check, hiding it behind his garish personality and keeping himself busy whenever he and Iwa-chan were apart.

But at this particular moment, Oikawa was barely holding on by a thread. His mind was hyper-focusing on Iwa-chan’s body. His broad shoulders and tapered waist. The muscles of his forearms and the smooth planes of his chest. Before long, Oikawa's mouth was watering at the thought of getting Iwa-chan’s skin beneath his tongue.

Since their early days, he always had a bit of an oral fixation, and once he'd found an outlet (namely a cranky, domineering boyfriend), Oikawa was generally able to partake in his pleasures whenever he saw fit.

The door to the locker room banged open and Iwaizumi stormed in, his face sporting a dark frown. His steely gaze darted over to Oikawa but he didn't say anything as he made his way over to his locker.

“Something wrong?” Oikawa asked, his sugary voice bouncing off the tiles. It sounded too sweet, even to him.

Iwaizumi turned to stare at him, his eyes hard as they cut across the space between them.

“Coach wants me to help him scout a player this weekend in Saitama.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Oikawa asked, his brows knitting together. “This weekend? As in Friday through Sunday? Like you’d be leaving tomorrow?”

A terse huff escaped Iwa-chan and he turned away, pulling his shower bag out of his locker and slamming the door shut. He couldn't look into those chocolate eyes and watch them fill with disappointment.

“Yeah,” he finally answered, still unable to face Tooru. “I leave tomorrow morning.”

With that he went to the showers, head bowed in defeat, leaving Oikawa on the bench to process and pout. Iwaizumi set the water as hot as it would go, letting it scald his skin as it poured across his wide shoulders. He liked that the coach included him on player decisions, but damn if he didn’t miss Oikawa more than he was willing to admit out loud.

He scrubbed with intent, cleaning himself quickly before shutting off the water and toweling himself dry. His footsteps padded against the tile floor as he made his way back to the main locker room. Oikawa wasn’t where he left him, instead his long body was leaning against the lockers right next to Iwaizumi’s.

Oikawa looked amazing. Like he always did, Iwaizumi thought with a flare of annoyance. His thick legs were on display, thanks to the ridiculously short shorts he wore – one was stretched out while the other was bent at the knee, his foot planted firmly against the metal and his arms, corded with muscle, were crossed over his chest.

“You could have told Coach no,” Oikawa said in a haughty voice.

Iwaizumi stopped to give him an incredulous look. He was magnificent, standing with just a white towel draped low across his hips. Oikawa's pulse jolted at the sight of the deep v cut into Iwa-chan lower abs, his eyes focusing on the way disappeared beneath the terry cloth.

He licked his lips and drew away from the lockers, grabbing Iwaizumi's shoulder and shoving him, his hand forceful as he pushed Iwa-chan back against the cold steel.

“What are you–” Iwaizumi's question was cut off when Oikawa's tongue darted out, licking a bead of water off of his chest, his mouth trailing down so he could suck lightly at Iwa-chan’s nipple.

Iwaizumi groaned and Oikawa gripped his hips, pinning him against the locker with bruising fingers. His thumbs slipped beneath the towel and he tugged it away, leaving Iwaizumi naked and shivering.

“Oikawa!” Iwa-chan snapped, his hips bucking as Oikawa dragged his fingers along the sensitive flesh above his groin, falling gracefully folding to his knees. “W-what if someone comes in?”

“Shhh. I locked the door,” Tooru answered, nosing the trail of black hair beneath Iwaizumi's navel.

He kissed the dark curls, following their path to Iwa-chan’s growing erection.

“You don't know how badly I've wanted to do this, Hajime,” Oikawa whispered, his lips moving against Iwaizumi's shaft. “I've missed you so much."

Iwaizumi meant to respond. He wanted to tell Oikawa that he missed him, too. That he loved him and hated that they would be spending yet another weekend apart. But any words he had died away when Oikawa's hot mouth swallowed him down in one swift motion.

Iwaizumi groaned and his hips bucked off the metal locker, but Oikawa held him fast. He pulled back, his lips pursing to tug Iwa-chan’s pulsing cock. Oikawa swirled his tongue around the head before lurching forward again, his mouth salivating around Iwaizumi as his nose buried into the soft curls at his base.

Oikawa felt his eyes water as Iwaizumi's cock hit the end of his throat and he loved it. He inhaled Iwa-chan’s scent, reveling in the sensation. He loved the feeling of Iwaizumi's slick cock against his tongue and pushed as far as he could go, gagging around his hard length.

He bobbed his head slowly, sucking Iwa-chan all the way down and pulling back almost entirely, his rhythm languid but his mouth tight and urgent. Iwaizumi's hands were clenched into fists at his sides as Oikawa worked him, his body thrumming with pleasure as his hips rolled into the wet heat of Oikawa's velvet mouth.

It had been so long, Hajime’s body was aching, his eyes fluttering shut against the intense pleasure of it all. His hands flexed and his fingers found their way into Oikawa's perfectly coiffed hair. He knew Tooru hated it when he messed his hair up but he also loved to piss him off, loved to drive Oikawa to frustration, even as he went down on him.

“Tooru,” he moaned, his fingers pulling at Oikawa's roots as he fucked into him, his cock bumping against the back of his throat.

Oikawa growled, his pace picking up as he gagged around Iwa-chan’s length. Iwaizumi gripped him hard, holding Oikawa's head firm as he went as deep as he could go. Oikawa choked, his eyes rolling back as Iwa-chan held him in place. The rougher he got, the more excitable Oikawa became, moisture pooling between his thighs at the rough noises pouring from Iwaizumi.

Iwa-chan released him and Oikawa began to move with vigor, saliva dribbling down his chin as Iwaizumi's cock filled him. With one hand firmly wrapped around Iwaizumi's base to steady him, he pulled his lips back around his teeth and clamped down tighter, reveling in the way Iwa-chan bucked up into him, his movements growing wild and erratic.

Oikawa grew restless, a dense haze of desire clouding over him, canceling out everything but the man under his touch. He felt himself grow hard and couldn't help but reach down with his free hand, slipping it beneath the elastic waistband of his shorts, his fingers trailing through the damp curls at his front. He split his digits, stroking either side of his aching cock, tugging it between them, his body shivering at the friction.

He moved his hand in time with the thrusts of Iwa-chan’s hips, the noises of Hajime’s slick cock driving him on. His throat was burning as Iwa-chan continued to impale himself deep, but the more savage he became, the more desire burned through Oikawa, his sloppy mouth dribbling as he felt Iwaizumi tense beneath him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Hajime purred, his hips stuttering as his climax loomed like a molten pool in his gut.

Oikawa's hair was soft in his fingers and he couldn't help but pull at it as Tooru’s mouth squeezed him. He growled, thrusting his cock forward and opening his eyes to watch Tooru gag around him. He loved bringing tears to those chocolate eyes, loved the way Tooru gagged when he filled him.

“Take it,” he heard himself bite out. “That's it, Tooru. Take it all down. You're so good for me.”

His voice was strained as his climax drew closer and closer. His knees locked and his hips jerked forward, his rhythm volatile as he hit the back of Oikawa's throat again and again, Oikawa's head bobbing eagerly as he whined around Iwaizumi's length.

Oikawa's hand worked furiously over his own straining erection, his fingers slick as they pulled his cock. He knew it wouldn't be long, not with Iwa-chan’s precum spilling into his mouth and his groans filling the air around them.

They moved against each other impatiently, bodies convulsing under the weight of their need. Iwaizumi held Oikawa down once more and fucked into him once, twice, and on the third thrust he came, seed shooting down Oikawa's throat.

Tooru swallowed it, milking Iwa-chan as his fingers worked furiously, the taste of Iwaizumi's seed sending him over the edge. He cried out as he came into his hand, the sound muffled by Hajime’s low groans.

He pulled away, Iwa-chan reaching down to help him stand.

“Fuck, I hate to leave you,” Hajime murmured, his strong arms wrapping around Oikawa's waist and pulling him close. “I'm sorry, Tooru.”

Iwa-chan lips were soft in Oikawa's hair, a stark difference from the gruff treatment he'd given him a moment ago. But Tooru wouldn't change it for the world. He loved the contrast between how Iwa-chan was now – so soft and sweet – and the animal he became when they fucked.

“I'm gonna miss you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pouted, ducking down to nestle in the crook of Iwaizumi's neck.

“I'll miss you, too,” Iwaizumi replied, still naked but uncaring. “Next time, I'll return the favor.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! A special thank you, also to my fabulous beta reader, [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/). If you wanna know more about my Kinktober plans, head over to Tumblr and get at me! -----> [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
